


Toothpaste Kisses.

by shedoessomewriting



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, grown up starco, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedoessomewriting/pseuds/shedoessomewriting
Summary: Star has a thing for Marco's toothpaste.





	Toothpaste Kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> SO. This is just a dumb little thing? But I have a Starco playlist (because why not?) and one of my favorite songs on it is Toothpaste Kisses by The Maccabees. And I was listening to it yesterday, and this happened. Enjoy!

Marco, Echo Creek Highschool’s resident “safe kid,” was also Earth-Ni’s resident “safe adult.” We had a tiny apartment when we first moved in together (I fought to live in the palace but noooo, Marco said we had to live like “normal adults,” as if we had ever been normal before!), with just one little bathroom to share between the two of us. Out of the ordinary? No, not really; we had always shared at his parents’ anyways! The exception? One single bathroom counter.

And I, a princess/queen/alternate-dimension-royalty, who was very used to having my own sink, was forced to share one little sink, one teeny-tiny countertop, with the most organized man in any of the hundreds of thousands of dimensions.

Of course, by sharing, I meant that the counter was all mine. Marco had a little toothbrush, toothpaste, and floss cup in the corner. His toothbrush was plum, his toothpaste the kind that protected against plaque and strengthed your enamel all while whitening your teeth! (My toothbrush was bright pink, and my toothpaste had a picture of Olaf from Frozen on it, which was my sole reason in choosing it.)

Marco brushed his teeth at least four times a day. I brushed mine at morning always, at night sometimes, and no times in between.

As his mother put it: “Star, you’re a graceful disaster!”

I genuinely don’t think she could have said it any nicer, and luckily, I adored her, so I was able to acknowledge a hard truth: she was absolutely correct.

I was living with, dating, more or less engaged to the “safe kid,” and my label was that of “graceful disaster.”

A match made in heaven.

Your average “graceful disaster” might have found a man who brushes his teeth four times a day unbelievably obnoxious, but I was never anyone’s average anything, and I was obsessed with Marco’s teeth brushing habits.

The thing about using toothpaste four times a day is that it makes your kisses so minty.

And toothpaste kisses were my favorite thing in the world.

It started out impromptu one day - he had just brushed his teeth, getting ready for class, and I had to leave before he did, so I kissed him on my way out of the door. There was still a tiny bit of toothpaste on his mouth, and he smelled like spearmint, and the adoration for toothpaste kisses only grew from there.

Eventually, Marco figured it out - I loved the way his toothpaste smelled and tasted and reminded me of him even though millions of people probably used it all across Earth-Ni. So he’d always brush his teeth right before he left for the day, right before we went to bed at night, first thing after dinner, always if we went out for the evening. It was a little thing between us - he loved brush his teeth, and I loved toothpaste kisses.

We had a huge fight once - just absolutely colossal, over something so incredibly minimal I can’t even remember what it was about. I could only imagine that, if magic was still around, I would have done something super dangerous and destructive. I was so angry. And in the middle of our argument, he left, walked to the bathroom, and locked himself in there.

It broke my heart. I was sure he gave up the fight, which felt like giving up us, and we were just weeks away from our wedding. He must have heard me crying - I was never sneaky about it anyways - because he unlocked the door and swung it open, turning to face me right outside the door frame.

He was brushing his teeth.

I laughed/cried/almost sobbed, and he just shrugged at me.

“You love toothpaste kisses, and I hate fighting with you. Easy compromise.”

They were already my favorite before that day, but they were definitely my favorite after that. Toothpaste kisses reminded me of my “safe kid,” who I loved more than anyone. They reminded me that he got me, totally, in a way nobody else ever had or ever would. Falling in love with your best friend is very special. Toothpaste kisses let me know that I was one of the special ones.


End file.
